Je t'aime Norvége
by Nissen
Summary: Norway is home alone on a cold winter evening. Suddenly, he gets an unexpected guest. A FraNor fanfiction.


Je t'aime, Norvége…

A FraNor fanfiction.

**This fanfiction is purely made for fun. It has nothing to do with the real anime/ manga Hetalia. It contains yaoi, meaning boyxboy relationship.**

It was a cold and stormy evening. Norway sat in his living room, drinking a cup of coffee. He was reading a book Iceland had given him about the Icelandic sagas. He wanted to learn a little bit more about his little brother, so they had something more to talk about. But recently, everyone and everything had been quiet. The weather, the house, and his friends. Even Denmark had been quiet, which was very unusual.

Norway looked out of the window, wondering what everyone was doing at the moment. He took a sip of his coffee, and sighed. He sat in his own thoughts for a moment, and fell asleep. He woke up suddenly by the sound of someone knocking on his door. "Who could that be?" he thought, as he sighed and got up, walked out to the front door and opened.

"France?" Norway looked a bit surprised. "Bonjour Norvége!" France stood right in front of him, wearing a thin jacket. He was shaking because of the cold. "May I come in?" he asked. Norway looked at him for a second and then stepped to the side so France could come in.

"Mon dieu! You sure have it cold here in your country!" He took off his jacket and hung it over the radiator. "Well, it is midwinter … of cause it's cold" Norway replied. He was wondering what France was doing here. "May I ask why you're here?" He looked at him. "I was looking for Danemark. But he wasn't home, so I thought I'd just drop by your place for a short visit!"

The Frenchman took off his shoes, and just walked into the living room and lied down on the couch. "Rather rude" Norway thought. "Just interrupting me like that while I was relaxing" He looked after France as he walked in. Norway closed the door and walked into the living room. He sat down in a chair which stood parallel to the couch were France was lying. He looked at him, and took his cup of coffee. France sighed. He then turned his head to look at the Norwegian "So Norvége… what do you do at a time like this? He smiled at Norway while he spoke.

Norway lifted an eye brown when he saw France smile at him "I read… most of the time" He took a sip of his coffee. "Read? What do you read?" France looked at him curiously. "Just some books my little brother gave me…" Norway talked while he was about to take another sip of his coffee. "Oh, Iceland? I wonder how he's doing…" France sat up and looked at Norway. "He's doing fine…" Norway looked away, out of the window near the couch and the chair. It was still stormy outside. Snowflakes were fighting in the air, and the sound of the wind was rather loud.

France looked at him and tilted his head "Are you bored?". Norway looked back at him, drank the rest of his coffee and sighed "Sometimes… when it's stormy like this you can't really do anything". He leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. France chuckles "Well, I normally have a lot to do at days like this!" Norway looked at him, took a deep breath as if he was gaining strength to ask his question "What do you do on days like this?" Norway already knew the answer, but didn't know what else to say.

"I normally have sex. It's a good exercise and it makes the time pass" France laughed a bit then he had said that, and leaned back in the couch. Norway just looked at him and sighed "Just what I expected…" He mumbled.

France smiled and looked at him. He then suddenly got a smirk on his face and leaned forward, supporting his head in his hands. "Norvége?" Norway looked at him "What is it?". "What do you do when you have sex?" France smirked as he looked directly at the Norwegian, waiting for his answer. Norway had a face expression saying 'you're an idiot'. He then sighed and said "That doesn't concern you". The smirk on France's face grew bigger and he moved a bit forward on the couch, now sitting on the edge of it "Oh, come on Norvége! Tell me! I want to know how you please people when you're making love to them" France was all exited, like a little child on his birthday. "Why do you want to know that? You're seriously just weird!" Norway looked at him with his 'you're an idiot' face.

"I'm just curious!" France smiled at Norway and leaned back in the couch again. Norway sighed and crossed his arms.

"Are you going to tell me?" France looked at him.

"No" Norway replied while he looked back.

"Arh, Norvége! I really want to know! Please?" France folded his hands and looked begging at Norway.

Norway just replied with another cold "No".

France sighed and leaned back. He crossed his arms and looked at Norway "You're not very much of a talker, are you?" Norway shrugged and replied with another "No".

"Why?"

"I'm shy"

"Aw, Norvége! It's so cute!"

Norway sighed another time, and got up from the chair. "Where're you going?" France followed him with his eyes "Getting another cup of coffee" Norway said, and walked out to the kitchen. France got up from the couch and followed him out to the kitchen. Norway turned around and looked at him to see what he was doing. France just lifted his chin and looked at him while he smiled. "Is there anything you want?" the Norwegian asked. When these words were spoken, France got a smirk on his face. He walked closer to Norway and kissed his lips. Norway took a few steps back and just stared at him. He had a taste of wine on his lips after the kiss. "There!" France said "I wanted a kiss!" Norway just stood there and stared at him "Why did you do that?" he asked.

France laughed a bit and walked closer to the Norwegian. Norway kept walking backwards, but at last he was trapped up against the wall. France leaned in over him and held his hands on the wall on both sides of the Norwegian so he couldn't escape. France looked at the Norwegian and then said "Of all the counties I know, you must be one of the most beautiful I've ever seen. It would make me very happy if you were my property" France looked at Norway.

The sudden movement before had freaked Norway out a bit, and he didn't really know what to do. Nobody had ever done that to him before. He was used to Denmark trying to get a hug or something like that. But not another person kissing him on the lips without permission.

France moved closer to Norway's face and looked him in the eyes for a second. Norway could smell the wine the Frenchman must've been drinking earlier before arriving at his house. France then leaned in and kissed him, slipping his tongue in between Norway's lips.

Norway was frozen and didn't know what to do. He had his eyes open and looked at France, which eyes were closed. Norway then got out of his frozen state and blinked. He tried to push France away, but the Frenchman grabbed his wrists and held them up against the wall. He kept moving his tongue around in the Norwegian's mouth. Norway struggled a bit but he then gave after, and started to move his tongue against France's. Why he did that he didn't know. Something in his mind just took over, as if he was being controlled. He closed his eyes and kissed the Frenchman back. When France felt Norway's surrender of his kiss, he moved his leg in between Norway's, and took both Norway's wrists in one hand above the Norwegian's head. With his free hand he started unbuttoning Norway's shirt.

Norway broke the kiss for air, and looked at France. France looked back at him and smirked "You surprise me Norvége. I didn't expect you to be such a good kisser". The Frenchman was done unbuttoning Norway's shirt and gently touched his nipple. The touch made Norway shiver a little. France observed the Norwegian's reaction "Hm… so you're not used to this touch, huh?" He looked at Norway for a second "Could it be that you're a virgin?" The words made Norway blush a little, and this was enough answer for France "I see… I didn't expect such a handsome young man to be a virgin, Norvége… but don't worry" He smirked "I'll be gentle". Norway looked at him and blushed. He tried to get out of France's grip. France felt Norway's struggle and turned him around, pushing him up against the wall. He held Norway's hands on his back, making him captured by his grip. Norway couldn't move and turned his head to look at France.

"W- what are you doing?" He asked, with a slightly blushing face. "Let go of me!". France smirked and leaned in to kiss his cheek "Oh Norvége… your adorable blushing face is irresistible" He licked Norway's cheek after the kiss, and slowly moved his tongue down his neck. While he did so, he managed to work his free hand down in Norway's pants. The cold hand made Norway shiver once again. "P –please stop… " Norway slightly moaned. France bit Norway's neck while he touched the Norwegian's length.

Norway moaned a little more, but bit his under lip when he realized what kind of noises he was making. "Ohnonon Norvége… let me hear that sweet voice of yours" the Frenchman said, while he licked Norway's neck. Norway blushed and kept biting his under lip to prevent himself from moaning. This clearly annoyed the Frenchman, since he turned the Norwegian around once again and pinned him down on the kitchen floor. Norway looked surprised at France which face was only centimeters from his own. "Say… won't you make those sweet noises again? It really makes frère happy when you do that" France smirked at him.

Norway blushed even more and felt embarrassed. He turned his head and looked away. "Please… stop this" Norway said. France looked at him and smirked. "I can't stop now Norvége… you've turned me on. I need to finish this". Before Norway could respond him, France yet once again turned him around so Norway was now lying on his stomach. The Norwegian turned his head and looked at France with a begging face. The Frenchman held one of Norway's hands on his back, making it difficult for the Norwegian to escape. France made Norway lift his waist and his back up, and then he pulled the Norwegians pants down. "Tsk, tsk Norvége" The Frenchman smirked "I haven't even touched you that much, and you're already hard!"

Norway blushed while he looked at France "Please let go of me!" He begged. But the Frenchman didn't listen. Instead, he started playing with the Norwegians length. Norway blushed even more, and again bit his under lip to prevent himself from moaning loudly. "Norvége… Just moan as much as you want, ma cherie. I want to hear your sweet voice" Norway was so embarrassed. He turned his blushing face again and looked at France. His begging eyes told France to stop, but the Frenchman just looked at him and smiled. "Maybe you would feel better if I did something else with you?" France asked with a smirking face. And yet again before the Norwegian could answer him, France turned him around and spread his legs. Norway then sat up, and leaned forward to push France away. The Frenchman got a grip around Norway's wrists with his hand, and took his own belt off with the other. With the belt, he tied Norway's hands together above his head. France then leaned back and smiled, clearly enjoying the sight he saw. Norway was lying in front of him, blushing and with his hands tied together. He couldn't do anything. "Please stop this France… " he begged. "Ma Norvége… that didn't sound very convincing" France said, and pushed Norway a bit more in front of him, so he could lean down with his head between the Norwegian's legs. France looked up at Norway's blushing face and smirked. He then, slowly, licked the Norwegian's length. Norway threw his head back and bit his under lip.

"Norvége… look at me. Look at me, or I'll make it worse" France said "I want to see your face".

"H- how can this be worse?" Norway said. "Look at me Norvége… " France said, while he worked a finger inside him.

"Ah! W- what are you doing?" Norway moaned, while France started moving his finger around. Norway blushed even more, and tried to bite his under lip again. But the feeling of France finger inside him made him weak, and he moaned loudly. France looked at him and smiled. He then licked Norway's erection again, and started to suck it. Moving his head up and down around Norway's length, he made the Norwegian moan in pleasure. While France sucked Norway's erection, he moved another finger inside him. Norway moaned even more, but tried to quiet himself down, but it failed. He couldn't stop moaning. What was it that made it feel so good? Was it the things that were done to him, or was it because of the person who did it? Before he could think of the answer, he felt an upcoming satisfying feeling. "Hah! F- France!"

France looked up at him, knowing what Norway was about to say, and stuck the Norwegian's erection as far down in his throat as he could. "I- I'm coming! F- France!" Norway moaned. He closed his eyes and moaned even more as he came in France's throat. France sucked it all up and swallowed. Norway looked at him while he did so, blushing and breathing. France looked up at the beautiful Norwegian lying in front of him, and licked his lips. He then leaned forward and stroked Norway's cheek saying "Did that feel good?". Norway, breathing, slightly nodded.

His nod made France smirk once again, and he started to open up his pants while he kept the eye contact with Norway.

"What… what are you doing?" Norway asked, as he lied on the kitchen floor, looking at the Frenchman. "I'm far from done, mon cheri" France said, smiling at the Norwegian. Norway now knew what France intended to do, but before he could answer back, France leaned in over him, and for a second he looked directly into Norway's big dull blue eyes. France then worked the tip of his own erection inside Norway. Norway leaned his head back, and bit his under lip again. France slightly moaned as he worked half of his erection inside Norway, which moaned and moaned in pleasure. "Oh Norvége… you're pretty horny aren't you?" France said looking at the Norwegian's blushing and adorable face, while he slowly worked his erection out again, but let the tip stay inside. "Hah! Ah!" Norway moaned as his answer.

"What do you think your 'anko' would think if he walked in on us right now?" France said smirking. Norway opened his eyes almost wide and looked at France, but didn't get to say anything before the Frenchman slammed all of his erection into him. Norway screamed in pleasure, and closed his eyes as he again threw his head back.

France moaned and leaned down on the Norwegian and started sucking on his nipple. He held his hands on both sides of Norway, and kept thrusting his erection inside him. Norway took his hands down from above his head and held them on his forehead while he was pushed back and forth on the kitchen floor as France kept thrusting into him. He moaned. He felt pleasure. "Why…. Why does this feel so good?" He thought to himself. France stopped sucking his nipple and leaned back up, still staying inside of him, and looked at the Norwegian. His cheeks had a slight touch of red. He moaned while he looked at the beautiful Norwegian who was lying there in front of him. Norway removed his hands and looked up at France. France smiled and leaned over Norway again, but this time he leaned over him to kiss him. Norway, still not knowing what made him do it, kissed him back. Their tongues moved around each other, as they kissed passionately. Norway held his hands around France's neck and slightly moaned into the kiss as France began to move again.

France suddenly then wrapped his arms around Norway's waist and sat back up, pulling Norway with him. He placed Norway on his lap and kept on kissing the Norwegian. Norway moaned into the kiss again as France's length was pushed all in side of him when he sat back up. Norway broke the kiss for air, and left a trail of salvia binding them together. " Norvége… I'm almost there" France said with a low, breathing voice. Norway nodded. The feeling of a close releasing, made France move Norway up and down on his erection, faster and faster. Norway moaned louder and leaned his forehead against the Frenchman's. They moaned together, and came together. Norway looked up as he felt the warmth from France's releasing inside him. He moaned even more when he came himself. "Pardon Norvége! I didn't mean to come inside of you… it just happened so suddenly!" France pushed him a bit back so he could see Norway's face clearly. Norway met the Frenchman's eyes. Tears could be spotted in the Norwegian's eyes, and his cheeks were blushing. "Oh! Norvége! Did it hurt?" France lifted Norway's chin up to look closer at him. "N- no… not at all…"Norway replied, still breathing heavily after his releasing.

France pulled him closer into a hug, still keeping his erection inside of him. Norway held his hand around France's neck. "Norvége… what did you think of le Eiffel Tower?" France slightly whispered in Norway's ear while he chuckled. Norway leaned his head back and looked at him, and he sighed. "Can you untie my hands now?" He looked at France with a plain face. France smirked and shook his head. "Why not? Aren't we finished…?" Norway asked. But right after he had said these words, France leaned in to kiss him again. He slipped his tongue in between the Norwegian's lips and made Norway's tongue move along. Norway, almost feeling hypnotized by the French man's touch, kissed him back passionately. The kiss lasted for minutes, until France leaned back and broke the kiss. "Norvége… I think I'm in love with you"  
"Huh?"

"Je t'aime, Norvége…" France said, smiling.

"Jeg elsker også deg…" Norway said, blushing a little.

France opened his eyes a bit. "Really?! Oh Norvége! You make me so happy!" He kissed Norway again. "But… can't we keep it a secret?" Norway asked. "Are you afraid the others will get mad?" France asked with a little bit sadness on his face. Norway nodded. "Well… I guess we can do that" France said smiling. Norway slightly smiled back at him "Good…"


End file.
